Back in Action
by X5 - 452 and 494
Summary: A crossover between Dark Angel and Supernatural. Alec a.k.a. Dean’s kids are back to their old neighborhood after being gone for 4 years. Also Max never left Manticore. Co written with Luckybrat452-494
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Back in Action

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Dark Angel or Supernatural, and only own characters not recognized by either shows. Not for profits purely entertainment purposes. No Copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Summery:** A crossover between Dark Angel and Supernatural. Alec a.k.a. Dean's kids are back to their old neighborhood after being gone for 4 years. Also Max never left Manticore. Co written with **Luckybrat452-494**

**Prolog/Background information:** At 16 Max, and Alec went on a mission when Max unexpectedly went into heat, now you all know the drill. Alec's D.N.A. was taken from John and Mary Winchester, 4 years after Alec was "made" John and Mary had Sam the "normal way". (A.N. If you don't know what the means DON'T ask us, we don't want to explain. **Ask your parents.** Lol.) They knew they had a son, although they never met him they thought of him as "Dean". When he was 20 years old and on a mission to find the D.N.A. donors to make sure they weren't talking, he met John, who immediately knew who he was. They got to talking and John explained that if he had grown up with them he would have had a name and not just a number, his name would have been Dean. After listening he told "daddy" he already had a name "it's Alec." And would prefer it if that's what he was called. As he was walking out the door his exact words were "Oh, by the way you're a grandpa, grandpa. There 4." With that said he drove away before John could ask any more questions. The year is 2021 after the destruction of Manticore Dean; (he took up the name so he wouldn't confuse Sam who dose know what/who he is.) his brother Sam, and his kids Kiyla and Kayla, the twins for short were at this moment in Main packing up there house to move back to Seattle, Washington. The twins after a much-needed "makeover" were blonde, skinny but not too skinny, tall, without their braces, and straight hair.

Of course they had awesome clothes. (It seemed that transgenic's were perfect in even the fashion department) When they were in school and not hunting they wore black Ac/Dc, Metalica tank-tops, ripped jeans or mini skirts, black leather jackets, and healed boots without the rubber on the heal so they click when you walk. However when they were hunting they wore black from head to toe.

The **ALWAYS** had there hair down to hide the barcodes on the back of there necks unless they had just been lasered off. Their designations were Kiyla (the oldest by 2 minutes) is X5-659, and Kayla is X5-660. The down side to them being X-series and descendents from X5's is they inherited the heat and shakes. They are identical twins, ½ smart (well really smart considering they are X5's they just don't always show it.) ½ ditzy girls.

Although Kayla is younger she is taller by around 2 inches. They have their mother's darkish skin color and their father's eyes. They were constantly flirting. They were always at all the hot parties, and drinking. (As long as there homework was done and they weren't grounded. Hey even Dean/Alec has to set some limits.)


	2. Going Home

Ch.1 Going home

Kayla was leaning over a box in what used to be her room that she shared with her sister when said sister walked in carrying more boxes. "Ugh, I'm glad were going home, but I absolutely hate the packing." They said together.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." For some reason Kayla was always faster by a second.

"Ok, here you go." After she handed her sister the soda she had "won" Kiyla started to help pack up.

"It takes forever to get back home, but at least we'll be home for our B-day."

"Yeah." Said Kiyla. "Hey, I just realized we will be sixteen." At the mention of this Kayla said, "You know what that means don't you?"

"What?"

"We've been gone for three years looking totally different then how we did in 8th grade."

"Your right, I can't wait to see the looks on Cassandra and Millie's faces." Kayla just shook her head and smiled. "I know what you mean, they were total bitches…I mean we are to but I'm talking, oh you know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean." Kiyla assured her sister.

"Hey what school are we going to again?"

"Uh, hang just a sec, let me find the paper…were is it um, it says Weast High."

"Weast? That is the weirdest name for a school I have ever heard. So what's the mascot?"

"The mascot is a…Tryking."

"A Tryking? What the hell is that?" Kayla asked.

"Its some type of wild cat."

"Wow! Ok this is the last box were all done!"

"Finally!" Both girls were totally relieved to be taking a break from work, they weren't tiered its just boring putting stuff in boxes all day long.

"GIRLS!"

"Yes oh dear father of ours?" They called down the stairs at the same time.

"Are you done packing yet?"

"Yes!" they answered together.

"Good, then you can help me pack up the car and truck."

"But dad we just got done can't we take a break?" Whined Kiyla.

"Yeah, please daddy?" Kayla begged.

"Come on the sooner you do this the sooner we get on the road which mean you can flirt with all the boys you see on the way that you deem cute and I find acceptable." He was about to say more however as soon as the twins heard the words boys and flirt in the same sentence they were running down the stairs and out the door to the vehicles with as many boxes as they can carry. After thirty minutes more than half the time it would take an ordinary minus Uncle Sammy who was stronger than most ordinaries they were done and on their way home.


End file.
